Un changement inattendu
by Watashi kinai
Summary: A la fin de c'est vacance d'été un moment que tout le monde ne s'attendait le fait que Hikkigaya Hachiman est complètement changer mais est que ça personnalité reste toujours la est quel est ce changement soudain? que c'est t'il passer? (mon premier fic les gars je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose soyer doux)
1. Chapitre 1

**Un changement inattendue chapitre 1**

 _ **je ne possède**_ _ **pas**_ ** _My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU /_** ** _り_** _ **c'est mon premier fanfic pour être franc ! Je vais faire de mon mieux ! Bonne lecture**_

Les vacances d'été était terminé c'était le premier jour de la rentrée un moment de choque qui arriverait bientôt pour tout les élevé de la classe de hachiman et même sont professeur de littérature et sont conseillère d'orientation ne s'attendra pas à ce changement qu'est qui lui à bien pus lui arrivé et quel seront les conséquence de ce changement !? Nous le seront bientôt(attention ooc)

 **Chapitre 1 un choque total**

 **POV DE HIRATSUKA SHIZUKA**

C'est la rentrée des classé hmmm les vacances d'été était ennuyeuses hm je me demande comment vas mon imbécile d'élève Raaaaah rien que dit penser à ce gamin me donne envie de le FRAPPÉ ce sale morveux avec ça « logique » et sont « impolitesse » mais en même c'est un gars bon un jour il comprendra que c'est action sont mauvaise pouah~ rien que dit penser sa me donne un mal de tête et puis jamais je pourrait me marié si ça continue COMME-ÇA quel monde injuste !

En dirait qu'ils presque l'heure je ferait mieux d'aller en classe !

Je marchait tranquillement jusqu'à la porte de la classe comme d'habitude.

Est comme toujours les élevés retourne à leur place respectif est tien !? Je ne voie pas hachiman… ce gosse si seulement une fois dans ça vie pourrait être à l'heure Raaaah !

Allé ressaisis toi c'est l'heure de commencer le cours mais chers élevé dit-je d'une voie normale est sans enthousiasme.

…

25 minute ce sont écoulée ! Hmm pour vue que ça ce finissent hmmm, tien quelqu'un ouvre le porte Ah ça doit être ce crétin d'hachiman il vas m'entendre celui-là !

 **FIN DU POV DE HIRATSUKA SHIZUKA**

Hmm je suis mort depuis tous ce travail hein…. Je me demande même pourquoi j'ai du accepté de faire en premier lieu quel vie de merde j'ai u aucun repos à cause de cet « fille » bref je devrait rentré en classe…

Tien qu'est qu'il sont tous à me faire des regardait? je n'est pas l'air d'être si différent que ça? a moins que ses mes yeux de mort peut être enfin bref!

Eux Bonjour sensei excusé moi d'arriver en retard… dit je de façon à ce que soient formelle

Mais elle me répond toujours pas est telle sous le choque ? Oiii répond qu'est qui tes arriver aujourd'hui hmm je me le demande. peut être esse à cause du fait que aucun homme tes demande en mariage? j'espère quel na pas lie dans mes penser sinon elle me tuerait là-bas ses sur est certain...

 **POV DE YUI YUIGAHAMA**

Aux moment la porte c'est ouvert j'ai vue un beau jeune homme rentré est pas que moi qui les remarquer toutes la classe aussi il était plutôt bien coiffée c'est cheveux était viré en arrière il avait quelque mèche de cheveux devant à il porté des lunettes il avait une cravate, une chemise bien repasser avec un blase propre est sont pantalon aussi était intact WooW j'ai jamais vue de quelque aussi propre mais bizarrement il me rappel quelqu'un hmmm je me demande qui ça peux être HIKKI !? Noooon impossible Hikki ne pourrait jamais changé COMME-ÇA à moins que…. Kyaaaaa je devrait pas trop pensé à lui !

yui-san ça vas !? Tes joue sont rouge dit-elle d'une voix inquiétante

Ohhh non muira-san la vue

Été NANANA ce~ n'est Rrrien Yumiko-san eheh JE SUIS EN PLEINE FORMA AHAHAH dit je de manière joyeuse

Elle à l'air de plus s'inquiété mais elle hésiter mais décider de pas rajouter tu est trop gentil Yumiko-san ouf j'ai eux chaud là-bas!

 **FIN DU POV DE YUI YUIGAHAMA**

Eux excusé moi jeune homme mais qui être vous ? Je me souvient pas d'avoir entendu qui y aurait un nouveau arrivant dans la classe à moins que j'ai du oublier… dit-elle de manière hésitante

Ah ah ah… très drôle sensei dit-je de manière nonchalant

Je suis plutôt sérieux là-bas dit-elle d'un ton sérieux

Hmm allô sensei comment vous aurait pu oublier votre élevé HIKKIGAYA HACHIMAN… vous été devenu une femme célibataire très cruelle dit-je de manière offensé

Aux moment ou j'ai dit ça elle était à la fois sous le choque est à la fois énervé part ma dernier phrase peut être que j'aurai du allé doucement ça s'annonce mal pour moi … Ooooh ma chers imoute en dirait que je serait mort pardonne ton frère qui est si faible~

 **POV DE HIKKIGAYA KOMACHI**

ATCHOU tien quelqu'un doit penser à moi!? mon instinct me signale que ses mon onii-chan KYAAAA tu mérite beaucoup Nii-san pour avoir penser à ton adorable petite sœur~ ça doit me valoir des tonne de point hachiman Yaaaaya!

 **FIN DU POV HIKKIGAYA KOMACHI**

NAAAAAAAANNNNNNNIII !? tout la classe crié fort

Waaaa mais oreille ça fait mal les gars je suis sensible vous savait? vous voulait me tuer c'est ça? est qu'est que vous avait tous à la fin je n'est pas changé à ce point vous savait!?

Hi-Hiki Hikkigaya c'est b bien toi !? Tu est totalement différents ! Dit-elle d'une voix choquante

Eux sensei je n'est pas si changer que ça et puis disant que certaine chose mon forcé à être ainsi… dit-je d'une voix fatiguer est murmurer la dernier parti à voix basse heureusement quel n'a pas entendu cet dernière!

Puis-je maintenant retourné à ma place sensei ? Dit je d'une manière nonchalant

Eux oui oui tu peux y aller eheh dit-elle de manière neutre en dirais bien qu'elle la retrouvé c'est esprit

Quand je suis partie m'asseoir à ma place habituel toute le monde me regardé et chuchoté des chose, je m'intéresse pas à ce qu'il pense de moi après tout je mon fiche je les ignore est je m'assois tranquillement aaaah les cours sont toujours aussi ennuyeuses…

Bon les élevés reprenant les cours dit-elle d'une voix neutre

...

Qu'est que c'est long je sens déjà la fatigue m'atteindre hmmm une bon sommeil ne fait pas de mal après tout, je croise mais bras ensuite je pose délicatement ma tête aux centre pour cacher mon visage de lumière est je m'endors aaa rien qu'un bon sommeil pour passer cet journée mais quelque chose me dit que ça vas être mouvementé j'espère que non…..

…..

Aaah ça à sonner pour annoncer l'heure du déjeuner je décide de me réveiller est je prend aussi mon bento personnaliser qui est préparer part cette sale rat mais bon après tout c'est de la « nourriture gratuite » en peux pas refuser la nourriture gratuite après tout. Je me lève est je part en direction de ma zone de confort tout t'en marchant je voyait les autre étudiant(e)s me regardé est chuchoté de manière étrange mais bref ce n'est pas s'intéressant pensant plutôt ah mangé j'ai faim moi….

Aaaaah enfin ma zone de confort je m'assois calmement est ouvre mon bento personnaliser hmmm que ça sens bon~ elle ma fait du curry fait maison avec du poissons est à côté elle ma mis un jolie muffins est que voie je un origi aaa du pur honneur je devrait peut être la remercier pour ce repart quel ma fait….

Ittadikimasu dit je de manière jouissif vive la nourriture gratuite!

Je décide de prendre un boucher est Whoaaa que c'est merveilleusement bon plus meilleur que la cuisine de yukinoshita qui l'aurai cru je peux déjà sentir qu'elle à mis de tout son cœur hmm je devrait la remercier pour cet nourriture fabuleuse est tout ça après tout c'est un peux ça faute que je suis devenu comme ça...! Raaah rien que dit penser à comment la remercier me fait monter le sang à la tête foutu hormone pourrie crevait sale hormone reprend toi! Hachiman!

…

aaaah cet nourriture ma tuer c'est tellement savoureux, rien qu'avec cet merveille ça ma remplis le ventre aaah je vais reposer un peux hmm!

 **POV D'UNE CERTAINE FILLE**

Hmhm je me demande si il la aimer ce que je lui préparer! Yaaya j'espère qu'avec ça ce me donnera beaucoup point la-bas Haaa-cha je suis impatient de te revoir!

Et puis j'avoue qu'il devenue nettement plus diffèrent entre maintenant est avant grâce à talent il est devenue nouvel personne Eheh enfin physiquement~ peut être que ça personnalité un jour? hmm je ne pense ce gars est vraiment unique hein!? vos mieux pas que je me rate avant que quelqu'un le prend!

 **FIN DU POV D'UN CERTAINE FILLE**

 **Fin**

 _ **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus désolé pour les faute je suis pas très fort en Français ~ c'est mon premier fanfic soyer doux les gars \\(~∆~)/ bientôt le prochain chapitre…. ! je fait quelque modification j'essaye du mieux que je peux pour corriger et rajouter des chose x) pour rendre plus vif j'ai manqué certain détail désoler!**_


	2. Chapitre 2 un club mouvementer

_**Voilà le chapitre 2 j'espère que ça vous plais Bonne lecture x)**_

 **Chapitre 2 un club** **mouvementer**

 **POV YUKINOSHITA** **YUKINO**

Mais cours était terminer je suis partie aux club comme habituellement à mon arriver ils y avait personne encore j'ouvrait la porte est je la referme derrière moi est je part m'installer à ma place habituel en attendent que les autre arrive je lis tranquillement.

...

Tien quelqu'un frappe ça doit être eux.

La porte s'ouvre est je vis Yui.

YAHALLO yukino dit-elle de manière chantonnant.

Aaaa yuigahama tu ne changera jamais cet salutation d'une manière joyeuse hein!? mais je t'apprécier bien comme-ça.

Bonjour yui dit-je poliment.

Attend un minute ou est Hikkigaya?

Yui tu peux me dire ou est Hikkigaya-kun? dit-je de manière désintéresser

Ah! il devrait pas tarder à arriver Hey yukino tu vas pas me croire mais Hikki à beaucoup changer je te jure il était totalement différent genre sont look était Wow il porter des lunette et un cravate tu me croira jamais YUKINO MAIS SES VRAIS est est ses yeux était genre totalement normale il était coiffer et est ses vêtement était intact est tout c'était WHOAAAA dit-elle de manière pétillante

avec vos geste incompréhensible est allé doucement vous parler trop vite aaaa ma très chez yui je doute fort que je comprendrait le changement de Hikkigaya-kun mais bon si vous le dite.

Qu'il la changer nous verront bien!

Ah Hikki le voilà criez y'a t'elle tout en claquant la table avec ça mains droite elle était déjà debout en une demi-seconde elle le pointe du doigt hikkigaya-kun

Bonjour yukinoshita dit-il de façon désintéresser

Wow Hikkigaya-kun à beaucoup changer il est devenu très séduisant je suis perplexe!

Mes salutation Hikki-loook-kun vous avait enfin décidé de vous relooker, enfin je ne pourrait plus voir vos yeux de poisson mort qui me sont insupportable chaque jour dit-je avec un touche de plaisanterie

Ahahah très drôle ice-queen est mon nom n'est pas une insulte dit-il encore de manière désintéresser

Aaaa je mon lacerait pas de nos chamaillerie Hikkigaya-kun

il est parti s'asseoir à sa place habituel est à ce que je voie tout le monde est présent hmmhm

 **FIN DU POV DE YUKINOSHITA** **YUKINO**

Hey hey Hikki dit tu était ou pendant les vacance d'été? tu ne pas répondu à mes appel ni à mes message tu était ou Hikki? dit-elle avec curiosité

Aaaaa zut ce détail-la je peux pas tout simplement prétendre que j'était partie quelque part faut que je trouve une excuse ah je ses!

Eux eheh mon téléphone était en panne eheh ouais... il était en panne... dit-je de manière hésitante je sens un sueur froide sur mon front!

Mais Komachi-chan ma dit que tu n'était pas à la maison ou tu était? dit-elle de manière curieuse est insistant

Hmm maintenant quel dit c'est vrais que tu n'a pas répondu est encore moins être présent chez toi! est komachi-san ne savait rien ni ou tu était dit yukino de manière pensif elle c'est rappeler de quelque chose en dirait bien!

Eheh eh bien tu vas pas me croire mes j'avais des obligation préalable que je ne pouvait pas y échapper dit-je sans révéler trop de chose

C'est quoi c'est regard? Oiii vous avait du mal à croire que j'avais de obligation préalable vous êtes cruelle vous savait?

Des obligation pré... ble fut interrompu part la porte qui à était ouverte de façon violente

SEEEEEENNNNNPPPPPPAAAAAIIII cries-telle d'une voix complètement forte oiii vous voulait tuer mes oreiller? espèce de sale renard crie encore une fois est sa sera moins de point ishikki si ça continue.

Oooh désoler yukinoshita-senpai et yuigahama-senpai est YAHALLO eheh dit-elle de manière douce est effrayé part le regard de yukinoshita si les regard pouvait tuer elle serait déjà morte aux moment ou elle à criez

Bonjour ishikki-san dit-elle de manière formelle.

YAHALLO isshiki-san dit-elle avec ça salutation bizarre dit donc c'est devenu à la mode ce "YAHALLO"

Qu'est qui t'amène isshiki? dit-je de manière direct

Meeeeh euuux senpai je vient te dire bonjours voyons~ est tu dit pas bonjour à ton adorable petit kouhai je suis très blesser dit-elle de manière offenser attend elle me fait les yeux biche RRRrrr cet renard je ne peux pas résister vous gagner pour une fois

Bonjour issishiki qu'est qui amené mon adorable petite kouhai ici dit-je avec désinvolte

quand je lui poser la question je pouvait voir un énorme sourire ce former sur visage

SENPAI tu ses j'ai besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose dit-elle de façon chantonnement

Encore du travail oiii laisser moi en paix à la fin est puis je ne peux guère travailler! C'est trop épuisant pour moi!

Désoler isshiki-san mais je ne pourrait pas dit-je de manière fatiguer

Ehhhhh mais pour quoi!? dit-elle d'une voix blessante

Oiii je pourrait pas faire tout le boulot je ne suis pas un outil sale renard

Disant simplement que je doit partir quelque part... dit-je à voix basse pour évite qu'il entende mais non à mon grand dégroupement il m'entendu

...

le silence total tous sous le choc hey vous savait j'ai aussi des obligation es-ce si improbable? que j'ai des occupation vous êtes tous cruelle

SENPAI vas quelque part...

Hikki vas quelque part...

Hikkigaya...

dit-se tous à voix basse de manière pensif comme si c'était qu'une vulgaire excuse/blague de ma pars vous tous cruelle hein!?

Ahaha très drôle sen...

aux moment ou elle allé terminer sa phrase en entendait un sonnerie téléphone

isshiki, yuigahama, yikinoshita regarder leur téléphone mais ce n'était pas eux mais moi! attend pourquoi me fixer vous savait je reçoit aussi des textos et des appel!

Ah c'est pour moi dit-je d'une voix fatiguer

mochi mochi dit-je d'une voix épuiser

HAAAAAA-chan vous êtes ou? crie y à t'elle whoaaa c'était tellement forte que je pouvait m'imaginer entrain de me pencher comme si je recevais un vent violent en plein face est mais oreille en moins d'une journée mais oreille en subit de grosse attaque vous voulait me voir sourd hein!?

Oooi ne crie pas comme-ça est je tes dit de pas m'appeller comme-ça dit-je d'une voix colérique mais pas trop j'était toujours fatiguer et puis sa ne se voyer pas trop

Maaais Haaaa-chan je veux te voir toute suite Allllé dit-elle d'une voix triste

En regardant l'heure je vis que c'était déjà l'heure de nous voir.

Je suis à l'entré de ton école je t'attend viens vite ok!? dit-elle avec ça voix toujours triste

Suis-je aller trop fort?

Hmm j'arrive je vous traiterait pour m'excuser et pour vous remercier dit-je de manière douce je sens mes joue ce réchauffer raaaa foutue hormone aller en enfer

HAI HAI dit-elle avec un voix joyeuse en dirait bien qu'elle la retrouver le souris

Bon je vous laisse les fille je doit y aller je vous expliquerait tout plus tard à demain dit-je de manière nonchalant

Aux moment je ranger mes affaire est partie vers la porte je vis toujours à quel point il était figé

A demain senpai...

A demain hikki...

A demain hi-hikkigaya-kun

Dise tous est je ne pouvait pas entendre leur dernière phrase mais bon c'est surement pas très intéressant allons la rejoint

...

Bonjour Inami-chan dit-je avec une voix plutôt joyeuse

Meee je tes dit de m'appeler ina-chan INA-CHA dit le dit-elle d'un voix insistent

D d'accord In-Ina-chan dit-je d'une voix bégayante et embarrassent

Est elle me donne un souri chaleureuse rien qu'avec ce souris en pourrait facilement tomber sous le charmer mes je suis insensible à ça est je lui souris en retour est nous nous tenons part la mains est marche en direction de notre rendez-vous

 **POV A LA** **TROISIÈME** **PERSONNE**

 **C'est elle hein?**

 **senpai sort avec une si jolie fillie?**

 **...**

 **dise les deux avec jalousie sauf yukinoshita qui fixer juste la l'entrer de l'école en pouvait les voir marcher comme deux amant allons à un rendez-vous** **galant** **.**

 **Les FILLE J'AI UNE** **IDÉE** **DE FOLIE dit yui avec vigueur prés à tout pour gagner**

 **C'est quoi ton idée yui-senpai?**

 **Oui yui c'est quoi ton idée de folie? même si je le sens que c'est une très très... mauvaise... idée**

 **dit tout les deux tout t'en** **s'interrogent** **sur sont idée qui ne serait surement une idée un peux ou même totalement stupide..**

 **Nous allons les espionner est même ENCORE PLUS NOUS** **DEVRONT** **CONQUÉRIR** **HIKKI JE LANCE L** **OPÉRATION** **AMOUR DE FOLLLLIIIEEE dit-elle avec détermination et dévouement**

 **C'est l'idée la plus... dit yukinoshita**

 **C'est quoi ce nom bizarre? dit isshiki**

 **Mais euuu c'est la meilleur idée je vous le promet quand vas sont sentir vainqueur dit-elle avec force est courage**

 **Je suppose quan-à pas trop le choix dit tout les deux tout en ce demandent si valait pas choisir une meilleur solution pour** **remédier** **à ce problème**

 **LET GOOO ALLON LES** **ESPIONNER** **dit-elle avec enthousiasme**

 **FIN DU POV A LA** **TROISIÈME** **PERSONNE**

 **FIN**

 _ **J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous à plus j'ai mis beaucoup d'effort la de sue surtout pour mon imagination ma créativité est sans limiter désoler pour les faute est pour les mot que j'ai oublier et etc etc bonne lecture !**_ _**bientôt le chapitre 3 mercis encore d'avoir lue! je fait souvent des** **modification** **eheh pour ne pas laisser trop d'erreur derrière moi x) est j'avais certaine chose que j'ai du ajouter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour / Bonsoir désoler j'ai quelque chose avec la sauvegarde mais j'ai regler ce problème bref pour faire cour elle s'appel Inami Sawazaki bon prénom banal pas très fort pour savoir à quoi elle ressemble vous pouvait voir sont visage sur la couverture**_

 **Chapitre 3 un rancart bana**

Quand nous avons terminer nos salutation nous avons commencer à marcher mais je me suis arrêter avant mon premier est regarder derrière comme-ci j'avais oublier quelque chose la-bas hmm d'ici la je pouvait voir la fenêtre du club je me demande tout à coup ce qu'ils sont entrain de faire même si je mon ficher un peux mais bizarrement quelque chose me disait que rien de bon vas venir dans le futurs je penser sentir le désastre d'ici là.

Haaa-chan que tu fait? ramène toi vite eux crie-y-à t-elle

Ooops je devrais la rejoindre avant qu'elle soient-en rogne

J'arrive criez-je de fatigue je courue aussi vite que possible vers elle aux moment où je suis arriver à coter d'elle elle me pinça la joue pour l'avouer un peux ça fessait pas mal c'était comment dire doux.

Haaa-chan à quoi tu penser? dit-elle avec questionnement

Rien spécial dit-je avec paresse

Tu c'est Haa-chan tu peux tout me dire nous nous connaissant assez bien après est puis nous somme assez proche non? dit-elle avec embarra je pouvait déjà voir c'est joue viré aux rouge elle me regarda est me donner un sourire de 1 000 WATT je pouvait vous dire que c'étais un magnifique avec soleil couchant derrière est je suis redonner le sourire qu'elle me lavez donner

Hmm tu est bien trop mignonne avec ce sourire ça doit me faire des tonne de point Hachiman dit-je avec joue

AHAHAH OUI HAAA-chan mais tu aura moins de point Iiii-chan pour avoir rêvasser la-bas dit-elle avec force est un peu de colère

Mais Aaaah j'avoue tu à un point la de sue dit-je avec défaite Sawazaki 1 Hikkigaya 0

EHEHE pour la peine tu doit me faire des repas tout les matin pendant un mois entier dit-elle d'une voix victorieuse

Tout ce que tu voudras je le ferait sans hésitation dit-je d'une voix paresseuse

Dire que ça vas être la premier fois que je prépare un repas pour quelqu'un d'autre que ma tendre imoute que j'aime tout est que je mais toujours en priorité tu sera toujours la premier pour moi. Votre Nii-san vous aimera toujours Yaa ça doit me faire beaucoup de point Hachiman avec c'est mots eheh! Je peux sentir mais joue ce réchauffer rien que d'y penser me fait rougir Hachiman arrêter de penser est reprend toi aller!

Hmhm toussé-je

Elle la entendu mon toux est me regarder avec curiosité

Dit Ina-chan ça te dit quand vas parc vue q que nous somme tous alors j'ai penser... dit-je d'une voix bégayante est embarras

Raaaaa j'ai honte de la dire pour vue que tu refuse!

A O Eux eheh oui pourquoi après tout on ne c'est où aller dit-elle avec embarras est regarda ailleurs

C'est tellement gênant de demander d'aller aux parc surtout quand n'est que deux! C'est tellement une situation Romcom Raaaa aller Hachiman reprend après tout c'est rien qu'une sortie entre nous deux rien de plus rien de moins je décide de faire le premier. Pat est je suis offre ma mains elle décida de me regarder et puis elle regarda ma mains 5 seconde ce sont écouler. Est je pouvait dire que chaque seconde devenais de plus en plus embarrassante elle décida de me tenir la mains hésiter une demi-seconde en maintenant. Je pouvait voir c'est joue qui viré aux rouge est elle me prenne ma mains est nous regardons ailleurs à cause de cet situation. Gênante je pouvait sentir qu'elle serrer un peux ma mains comme-ci elle voulait pas me lâchait d'une semelle. Hmhm bizarrement je souriez est me sentait un peux heureux quel accepte ma mains c'est tellement réconfortant.

...

Nous avons décider de marcher jusqu'à notre destination actuel le parc, je pouvait voir à quel c'était agréable de ce tenir la mains c'est tellement réconfortant et tellement apaisante pendant que nous continuer de marcher de le calme est dans le silence sans dire un mot je dois l'avouer que pour la premier fois de ma vie je pouvait être heureux avec quelqu'un sans recevoir d'insulte de moquerie ni autre rien d'autre je dois l'avouer que revoir cet personne ma rendu un peux heureux après tout nous connaissant depuis des lustre si je puisse dire elle ma beaucoup marqué à cet époque je ne pourrait jamais oublier cet partie la c'étais le seul souvenir qui étais le plus agréable à ce rappeler hmhm.

...

Haaa-chan nous somme arriver dit-elle d'un ton calme

Oui nous y somme dit-je du ton calme aussi

Nous nous retournons pour nous regarder est nous rendons chacun le souris un sourire chaleureux. Ah si seulement le temps pouvait s'arrêter mais non c'est impossible mais part conte je garderais ça en mémoire est chérirait ce souvenir.

Dit H-haaa-chan je me d demandait si tu étais toujours... murmura t'elle

Hmm oui c'est quoi Ina-chan dit-je d'un ton calme est lui fessait signe de dire ce qu'elle voulait

Eu eu non rien oublie profitons de cet soiré bégaya t'elle

Je me demande qu'est qu'elle voulait me dire peut être une confessions? nooon une fille aussi belle comme elle pourrait jamais rester avec un gars comme moi je doit me faire des s'illusion après tout elle la surement quelqu'un qui ses.

...

Haaa-chan viens en vas s'asseoir ici dit-elle d'une voix chantonnant

Oooiii Ina-chan pas si vite tu vas me faire tomber criez-je

elle continuer de courir tout en serrent ma mains je trébucher continuellement mais heureusement qu'elle c'est arrêter toute suite

Oooi tu pourrait aller doucement dit-je avec désinvolte

Ahaha désoler haaa-chan j'étais un peux trop euphorique héhé viens t'assoir à coter de moi dit-elle un peux embarrasser

En tout qu'a je pouvait dire que rougissait beaucoup hmmm je décider de m'assoir à coter mais donner une distance raisonable entre nous mais elle ne voulait pas elle c'est donc rapprocher de moi est je pouvait dire que nous somme très coller elle décider de pencher ça tête délicatement sur mon épaule, je sentait sont odeur qui était ravissante Est c'est cheveux qui me chatouiller le cou me fessait trésailles mais j'ai décider d'ignorait est de profiter ce moment entre nous.

...

Je regarder le ciel est voyait qui ce fessait déjà tard je décide donc de la regardait est voyait qu'elle était à moitié endormie je décide la réveiller.

Hey Ina-chan Ina-chan réveille toi il ce fait tard dit-je d'un ton calme

Hmmm Haaa-chan c'est quoi dit-elle nonchalant

Il ce fait tard nous devrons rentré à la maison dit-je avec fatigue

Tu à raison il ce fait tard dit-elle nonchalant

Mais j'habite loin ça dit si je dort chez toi? dit-elle nonchalant

QUOI? es-ce bien entendu elle veux dormir chez moi? Bon en maintenant c'est un peux logique elle habite un peux loin chiba est les train sont actuellement plus en service

D D'accord Ina-chan dit-je avec désinvolte

Très bien je vais envoyais un texto à mes parents pour dire que je dort chez les Hikkigaya ce soir dit-elle nonchalant

 **Fin**

 **J'espère que ça vous à plus j'ai mis beaucoup d'effort la dessus j'espère que j'ai rien n'oublier**

 **Bientôt le prochain chapitre est encore mercis d'avoir lue même si c'est un peux pauvre ou quelque chose dans le genre!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour/bonsoir**_ **à** _ **tous j'ai relue une peux mon fanfic est je peux vous dire quel est véreux ouaip véreux . Mais bon je vais faire**_ **de** _ **mon mieux comme je le dit à chaque fois mais bon je lui fait subir beaucoup modifications alors soyer patient enfin si vous avait de la patiences eheh!**_

 **Chapitre 4 une nuit chez les hikigaya**

Il ce fait tard est je pense que mon train ne sera pas la à cet heure vue qu'ils sont grève est je ne pourrait guère y aller en bus le temps que j'arrive chez moi il fera sombre il vos mieux que je reste chez toi Haa-chan dit-elle d'une voix nonchalant

Chez moi? Eux ouais pourquoi pas eheh. M'interroge tout en bégayant

 _ **Sérieusement chez moi!? Part mis tout les endroit du monde fallait que ce soient dans ma maison, mais le pire dans tout ça c'est que vas penser mon adorable imoute!? Sa ce serait une premier une fille à la maison est encore moins des gens... Hmm je sens que cet soirées vas être meurtrier**_

Nous nous somme lever est vérifier que nous avons rien laisser traîné sur le ban mais en dirait bien que non nos affaire sont avec nous, je lui fait signe que nous devant partir pour des raison évidente, car il fait sombre aux moment ou je fait le premier pat elle attrape ma mains est me fait sourire quoi que peux fatigué si je puisse dire.

Même moi je me sentait fatigué oh je sentait un pour sur mon épaule. je décidé de regardé à ma droite est je la voie en train de reposé ça tête sur moi. Je pouvait sentir son odeur incommensurable est c'est doux cheveux écarlate frôlé mon cou cet sensation. Est un peux désagréable mais rien qu'une mèche qui me frôle le cou me fait tressaillir. C'est peux être un peux désagréable mais je peux dire que rien qu'en contacte humaine me fait déjà monté le sang hm je décide de lui faire une sourire intérieur est profité de cet incroyable moment, aaah pour une fois dans ma vie je pouvait avoir un moment chaleureux j'ai envie dire.

...

Je vis que nous somme devant ma maison, je pouvait voir que ma maison n'était pas lumineux. Komachi doit sûrement dormir Hmm mais mes sens de siscon me dit qu'elle est ailleurs chez amis, nous nous avancent devant la porte est je la réveil un peux.

Hey Ina-chan réveil toi dit-je à voix basse.

Elle gémit doucement en dit-son Hmm Haa-chan je suis fatiguer allons rentrent.

Elle appuis tout sont sur mon bras est me disait d'ouvrir la porte je le fait est je disait d'une voix enthousiasme Komachi je suis à la maison.

Est mon invité répondit désoler pour l'intrusion. D'un voix nonchalant

Hmm est je vis aucune voix de mon adorable imoute est aucun bruit j'allumai la lumière du salon est je vis un papier sur la table c'était écris

 _ **Mon ONIII-CHAN JE SERAIT PAS À LA MAISON AUJOURD'HUI JE SUIS PARTIE RESTÉ CHEZ UN AMIS ELLE MA INVITE À FAIRE UNE SOIRÉE PYJAMA IL RESTE DES RESTÉ DE NOURRITURE SI JAMAIS TU VEUX MANGER, JE SERAIT DE RETOUR DEMAIN SOIR À OUI J'AI OUBIER DE TE DIRE MAIS OKAAA-SAAAN SERA LA PLUTÔT AUJOURD'HUI**_

 ** _JE T'AIME DE TOUT MON AMOUR MON ONIII-CHAN_**

Oooh en dirait bien que ma soeur est partie à une soiré pyjama mais le pire dans cet histoire c'est que mama. Vas rentré est quand elle vas voir que j'ai emmené une fille à la maison j j je serait dans la katas. Ça serait une catastrophe total

 **Est la le drame total en attend la porte s'ouvrir Hachiman regarda la porte avec crainte est il imaginé des situation pire que la dernière quant à Inami regarde aussi la porte s'ouvrir est vis tout les deux la mère de Hachiman**

Haaa-kun je suis à la maison dit-elle d'une nonchalant

 **Est la PAM le grand drame commence**

 **Bonsoir mère dit-il avec crainte**

 **Ooh enchanté madame Hikkigaya dit-elle poliment**

 **Hachiman dit moi? Es-ce un rêve ? Ou es-ce ma paranoïa? Mais je doute que ce soient s'intorrege telle**

 **Eux oui mère Je j Hikkigaya bégayer beaucoup trop il valait du mal à parlé mais reprenait vite c'est esprit en disant je m'imagine aller c'est à mère après tout**

 **Eux oui mère je les invité chez nous pour des raison évidente dit-il nonchalant**

 **Hmm dit moi ne serait tu ne serait inami? Dit-elle avec curiosité**

 **Elle répond à ça question en disant oui c'est bien Inami sawazaki ça fesais longtemps n'est pas? Dit-elle avec nostalgie**

 **Oooh ma chers ça fait terriblement longtemps viens la que je te voie plus dit-elle d'une voix enjoué elle était très heureuse de la voir après tout c'était quelqu'un de très proche**

 **Ohoh tu à beaucoup changé à ce que je voie hmhm tu est devenue une vrais femme ravissantes dit-elle joyeusement**

 **Hmmh mercis du compliment Hikkigaya-kun dit-elle d'une voix embarrassé**

 **Oohh tu c'est tu m'appelle okaaa-san après tout dit-elle sincérité**

 **Hmhm d'accord si ça vous Okaaa-san disait-elle avec joie**

 **En tout qu'à que viens tu faire ici? L'interroge**

 **À oui Okaa-san comme tu le c'est sûrement déjà j'habite à Tokyo est c'est très loin de Chiba surtout que cet semaine les très sont grève je ne pouvait guère y aller du cou j'ai demandé à haa-chan si je pouvait dormir chez lui elle disait ce qui était vrais elle ne pouvait guère rentré chez elle.**

 **Je comprend tu c'est tu peux rester en temps que tu veux Inami-san après tout tu fait aussi parti de la famille dit-elle avec amour**

 **Hmhm oui est mercis de m'avoir accueil okaa-san dit-elle avec un souris**

 **Fin**

 _ **Bon écouté les gars c'est pas réellement la fin faut juste attendre que je fait la suite est en pourra faire le prochain chapitre j'ai juste perdu le fil eheh! Ne vous inquiète pas je écrirait la suite plus tard x).**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Bon les gars je vais partie part partie MDR! Je vais aller doucement pour bien faire ce chapitre MDR!**_


	5. Note de l'auteur

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous je vous annonce que j'arrête ce chapitre (enfin pas vraiment) pour de bonne raison(enfin la raison la évidente) ben déjà l'histoire est un peu mal foutue ensuite il des souci d'incomplétude est aussi d'incompréhensions je suppose. En réalité j'avais une histoire en tête mais je n'est c'est pas j'ai changer en cet histoire normalement mon OC est un peux important derrière sur qu'il n'y à pas que cet personne est normalement j'avais prévu le début sur ce fameux restaurant ou il y avait tout 5 vous savait ou ils sont réunie les soeur yukinoshita, yuigahama, hayama et hikkigaya est c'est la que mon OC de vais entré en scène avec une personne bon je vouile dit une petite fille croyait ça vas être la folie du siècle où pas mais je vais pas trop vous détaillés est je me demande pourquoi j'ai écris cet histoire complètement incomplète ? Enfin sera tout en tout qu'a c'est juste l'histoire(enfin cet histoire non prévu MDR) voilà il y aura de grande modifications enfin une énorme modifications...**

 **Je sens que mes doigt vont souffrir le matir...**


	6. Étourdie l'auteur

**Retour l'auteur**

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir je suis dans les intérêt d'un retour splendide dans les ennuis font quelques problèmes en cause dans je ne dirais rien.**

 **Après prise de décision est oublié l'histoire abondant ou revue.**

 **Désoler.**


End file.
